Endless Nights
by Bookish Cupcake
Summary: Sonic agonizes at Genos's slow speed. His world slows to a halt. Colors are no longer a blur. The world is so bright, so vibrant. Still and exposed in a way never experienced. [adult content, oral, body worship, teasing] [edited for grammar on 11/27/17]
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Neither is entirely sure when it began./p
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Perhaps, for Sonic, it is during another failed attempt on Saitama's life. The demon cyborg swooping to his master's aid in record timing, grabbing a fist full of Sonic's hair before he has time to dash a couple meters back. In seconds, Sonic is tossed across the street and crashed into a concrete wall. Looking up, as the rubble and dust clears, he sees Genos quickly striding towards him. Determination in his eyes and purpose in his metallic body. Raw and powerful and fully ready to be merciless./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Memory flashes before Sonic's eyes. For a moment, he wonders if it did for the cyborg for well. That rainy, hellish night when the Deep Sea King rose from the depths to strike and claim the land. That night when Sonic was naked and scarred and exposed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A shiver runs down his spine. Within mere moments, the ninja disperses from the battle scene./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"During endless nights, he reflects on the moment. He fantasizes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"No Saitama. No citizens. No spectators./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Just him and Genos in the battle and heat and rubble. Being shoved against the hard wall of some meaningless building. Rough kisses, desperate, dangerous. He was the enemy, and Genos knew little restraint. Deft, mechanical hands roaming, searching every crook—every cranny—for weapons. Because Sonic would take advantage if an opportunity presented itself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yet, fantasies rarely align with reality./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Genos is unused to seeing Sonic in casual wear. Loose fitting boxers and breezy tank still somehow accentuates the man's long legs and hips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you going to come in or keep staring?" Sonic stands impatiently at his doorway, hands on hips, taunting violet eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A blush colors Genos's cheeks and he hurries in. Weeks earlier, Genos discovered that Sonic lived in the same apartment complex as them. For fear of tightly wrapped hell breaking loose, Genos never mentions to Sonic that he lived with Saitama two floors up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic shuts the door behind him. He doesn't bother locking it. The only thing worth stealing would be the blade through the intruder's throat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You can always leave," Sonic tells the young man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For a moment, Genos wonders if he heard a touch of concern. He shakes his head. No, he didn't seek out the ninja a week ago only to turn back now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I want to be able to serve sensei in all ways," he says firmly, to himself and to Sonic. He assures himself of this. He would not conspire with a villain otherwise./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The night begins./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic doesn't expect this. At first, he wanted nothing but urgent, willful hands, gripped flesh, and rough kisses. That was his normal; to take and be taken; to have the sweat and heat of the night swallow him whole. Genos is different./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At first, Sonic thinks why not, let the inexperienced cyborg explore. Yet, Genos isn't as hasty as Sonic anticipates. Nor is the cyborg's hands as rough as expected from their scrapes in the streets./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The sensory on Genos's fingertips sends his gears buzzing. The softness of his lover's flesh, the vulnerability as his hands brushes against the ninja. The cyborg takes his time, trailing from collarbone to the curve of his hips. So slender, so supple./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He delights at the shivers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He brushes against a scar, raised and more recent. Sonic shudders. For a moment, Genos thinks he's made a mistake, but then notes the small twitch of his penis. He explores each scar he finds. A map of his lover's history pressed into flesh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"One is older than the rest, almost faded, along his outer thigh. This elicits a bite of the lip, a shiver. He traces his finger slowly, committing Sonic's body to memory./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic agonizes at Genos's slow speed. His world slows to a halt. Colors are no longer a blur. The world is so bright, so vibrant. Still and exposed in a way never experienced./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Never before has he felt this attention, this exploration, this desperation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Finally—finally—Genos runs a finger along Sonic's jutting, straining penis, from the root to the head. He circles around the top, swirling the dripping precum. Heat pools further into his groin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Please," he utters, that small syllable filling his bedroom. The world is so, so bright./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Heat rolls off the cybernetic fingertips. It's inhuman. Not enough to hurt, but enough to increase the ache. Sonic starts moving his hips, longing for some friction against Genos's hand—only to be faced with rebuttal./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Genos grips the ninja's hips, stilling him and repurposes himself in-between his lover's spreading, inviting legs. Cool air blows from Genos's lips, into Sonic's flesh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Please," Sonic repeats, this time breathlessly. "I need you." If it were any other time, he would hate himself for admitting that to a damn hero, but loathing can begin after orgasm, dammit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Genos laps at the straining member, tongue darting all around, but it isn't enough./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic opts for threats. Between breaths, he describes the different ways he'd dismantle the cyborg. When the threats empty out—when Genos simply still continues to tease him—Sonic settles on insults./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"By now, he is mindless and words were simple mutterings escaping his lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pathetic."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Can't… do shit."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You… call that… a blowjob?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This seems to spur Genos on. In one swift motion, the young man engulfs his member to the hilt. Sonic bucks his hips up, feeling his length delightfully slide down his tormenter's throat. It seemed there were benefits to not needing a gag reflex./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The teasing never stops. Right when Sonic teeters on the edge, Genos pulls him back. Sonic curses whoever installed those sensors. He cannot bear it. All he can think of is reaching that bliss, pouring into those lips, this heat being emptied and replaced with something more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And then, suddenly, Genos doesn't stop. His head bobs at a tremendous speed, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. His hands grip Sonic's thighs, hard metal against supple flesh. Gentle, enticing streams of electricity dance along his skin. Everything is a blur. Sonic's body seizes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic clutches the bed sheets. The fire surges out of him. He pours and pours and pours into the cyborg's mouth. Semen dribbles out of his mouth, unable to swallow everything. Sonic sees this, and after long, heavy breaths, he manages to get out, "Serves you right."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Genos, with a careless smile, simply licks and cleans himself up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sonic lets him stay the night. He neglects to mention that his boneless body can't put up much of a fight otherwise. The hard, metallic body takes some getting used to, but they adjust. None of this is expected, but they relish in each other's bodies, each other's warmth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Neither is entirely sure when it began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Perhaps, for Genos, it's when the night when the rain wouldn't stop pouring. The graceful nude form was unimportant, but the way he moved, the way water slid down that scarred skin. He knew, then and there, that he had to have more./p 


End file.
